mermaidmelodyfandomcom-20200222-history
Yami no Baroque
Yami no Baroque is the Black Beauty Sisters song. thumb|300px|right Lyrics to Yami No Baroque : Hikari tozasu BAROKKU utsukushiki NOIZU to nare Kuroi wana no sasayaki yurikago de eien ni nemure Yukkuri to mezameteku Uchinaru kokoro no kage yo Shinku no BARA wo kazari shinju wo koorasete Saa, tomo ni negai wo hitotsu ni shite Ooinaru ankoku ni mi wo yudanete Kokoro nusumu BAROKKU MAINASU no nami ni dakare Shinjiteita sekai wa isshun de oto mo naku kieru Yukkuri to mukatte iru Owari no toki wo iwaou Koori no bishou tatae shinju wo hai ni shite Aa... tomo yo. Kibou no hikari areba Nijimidasu zetsubou to iu OMAAJU Hikari tozasu BAROKKU utsukushiki NOIZU to nare Kuroi wana no sasayaki yurikago de eien ni nemure Tozasareta rakuen... Saa, tomo ni negai wo hitotsu ni shite Ooinaru ankoku ni mi wo yudanete Kawarihateta sekai de unmei no morosa wo shiru Ate no nai kanashimi ga kokoro wo kudaku mae ni Hikari tozasu BAROKKU utsukushiki NOIZU to nare Kuroi wana no sasayaku mirai wo mezashi tomo ni yukou... ENGLISH TRANSLATION Baroque of Darkness A baroque that shutsout light, it becomes beautiful noise The whisper of our dark trap cradles you, sleep forever Slowly waking up are the shadows of our hearts. The crimson roses become decorations, forcing pearls to freeze over. Now, together your wishes will all become one. Surrender yourself to the great darkness. This heart-stealing baroque is embraced by the waves of negativity. The world you believed in disappears in an single moment. Slowly headed this way, is the final coda, which we shall celebrate. show raise towards an icy smile, and pearls will turn into ash. Ah... my friends. If you have any rays of hopes, that just pays homage to the despair you ooze. A baroque that shuts out light, it becomes beautiful noise. The whisper of our dark trap cradles you, Sleep forever. Paradise is sealed away... Now, together your wishes will all become one. Surrender yourself to the great darkness. In a completely changed world, you can understand the fragility of fate. Before sorrow and hopelessness crush your heart. A baroque that shuts out light, it becomes beautiful noise. The whishper of this dark trap craddles you: together, with it, let's aim for the future... Greek Lyrics Μια σκιά τώρα σβήνει το φως, σκοτάδι παντού, καμία ελπίδα πια. ' ' Μαύρος κατάντησε κι ο ουρανός, κοιμήσου λοιπόν, αιώνια ζάλη γλυκιά. Μες στην καρδιά ξυπνά μια σκιά, περίμενα χρόνια ν'ανθησει ξανα. Λουλούδι μικρό που μαραθηκε σαν όνειρο που χάθηκε. Μην προσπαθείς να βρεις την ελπίδα η να βρεις το φως. Να παραδοθείς, το μαύρο σκοτάδι θα είναι ο αρχηγός. ΄Ηχος σκληρός σου τρύπα το μυαλό, ' 'θολώνει το νου κι απλώνετ' η σκιά. Κι όλα όσα πίστευες γίναν κενό, μια μαύρη σιωπή ραγίζει την κάθε καρδιά. Hebrew Version Gam hamash hasahor sheyored, ' '''hofeh at azmo lezlil nifla col cah, ' 'kol lahisha shel malkodet cara, ' '''otephet otha, atzom at ineha tishan! Mitorerim, besheket ahshav, ' '''tzlalim afelim milibeino hacar, ' 'pirhei haokyanos ahshav porhim, ' 'hem makpiim, at col hapninim, ' '''Az cshetiro, shecol mishalot libhem yiitgashmo, veaz gam atem, takdisho lahosheh at col nismathem! Shov hamash hasahor sheyored, ' '''lockeah aleav anrgia afela, ' '''vehaolam shehaya lebitha, lelo hatrae, ahshav nelam lelo col! ' '''Hoe ahshav nelam beshecet! ' Spanish Version '''La sombra llega, se apaga la luz ' 'el ruido es hermoso, no daña la quietud''' '''la negra trampa me llama y vendré descansa ya en paz, en la cuna por fin duermete. Con lentitud y en mi corazón despierta una sombra que siempre esperé la rosa tan roja podrás quemar la perla hoy aquí debe ver vas a rezar por una sola cosa con ansiedad y ya rindete, entrega tu alma a la oscuridad. ' '''lo envuelve todo, metálico son que ciega tu ser, que nubla tu razón ' 'desaparece ese mundo en que crees en un segundo, ' 'tan sólo silencio ya es celebra que ya es hora poner fin a todo y concluir ' 'y con la sonrisa más gelida, ' 'la perla a cenizas reducir si hay una luz de fe ' 'y esperanza en tu corazón ' '''se va a convertir en algo 'llamado desesperación.' La sombra llega, se apaga la luz el ruido es hermoso, ' '''no daña la quietud la negra trampa me llama ' 'y vendré descansa ya en paz, ' '''en la cuna por fin duermete ven al paraíso confinado. Si hay una luz de fe y esperanza en tu corazón ' '''se va a convertir en algo llamado desesperación ' 'De negro barroco hoy te vestirás ' 'la nana letal ahora escucharás ' '''pronto tu espíritu se va a fundir con el sopor de olas al morir. Lo envuelve todo, metálico son que ciega tu ser, ' '''que nubla tu razón ' 'desaparece ese mundo en que crees ' '''en un segundo ya ves, 'que cae a mis pies.' Category:Songs